Opposites Attract
by SleepingFish
Summary: Kairi and Yaya are paired up for a project on 'opposites'. During the making of this project, Kairi starts to get closer to Yaya, maybe even to close for comfort.


Well here we go... This is my 2nd shugo chara story. I personally think I wrote a very cheesy story, buuuut since my friend wants me to publishes this story... I guess... What the heck! Might as well...

Soooooo... I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Oh, by the way it's a Yaya X Kairi 'love' story... "**DOZOU!" **(I think that's how you spell it?)

* * *

They both came from different worlds, both very different in every way. They're almost the complete opposite of each other. Yaya, the loud, bubbly and baby like personality with a sweet tooth. Then there is Kairi, the smart, organized, know-it-all who doesn't have any time to fool around. How could this two possibly be friends?

* * *

Yaya and Kairi were paired up for a science project. Of course, Yaya didn't want to do work, instead she wanted to go have fun or something and Kairi wanted get a perfect mark, so he had to try to make her do it.

"Ace! We need to start our project on 'how opposites attract'." Kairi says while chasing after Yaya. Yaya looks back with a disappointed face.

"Mouu! Yaya told Kairi to her 'YAYA'!" She yells back. She stops walking away from Kairi and turns to him.

"Why doesn't Kairi just do it himself?! Kairi is SUCH a genius, so Kairi can do it himself!" she complains. Kairi looks at her confused and slightly pissed.

"I can't, because we have to do it 'TOGETHER'. That's why we are in 'PAIRS'!" he says with exaggeration.

"Kairi is ee..xag..exag...ger..ra..." she trys to say.

"It's exaggerating, Ace." he couldn't help but correct her, cuz 'that's what he does'. Yaya looks at him with a bored look (-_-).

"Fine! But Kairi has to tell Yaya what to do." she finally gives in, but just barely. Kairi sighs.

"Okay, tomorrow, after school we can start the project at my place and then the next day we can do it your place. By then, If we work for about 2-4 hour we'll be done." he said with a organized voice. She look at him in surprise.

"Kairi already made a schedule! That's so Kairi! Always organized." her face turned to the side with a 'typical' looking face (-^-). A sweat drop appears on Kairi's head.

"What ever. See Kairi tomorrow!" a bright smile appears on her face. She hopes joyfully away. Kairi gives out another sigh as he watches the active girl hop away.

[The next day (after school) Sanjou residence]

(Kairi's pers.)

"MOUU! Yaya is bored. Can't we just do this later?" Why does she never want to do work.

"Ace, at least help me find 'why we have opposites'." I let out a sigh.

"How many times does Yaya have to say it?! It's 'YAYA'! And Yaya doesn't know where to look or how to help Kairi look..." I can't believe her! Well I guess it can't be helped.

"Okay, 'Yaya'. Here" I hand her a book on magnets. "This will give us a better understanding of opposites." she takes the book from me and quickly opens it. "While you do that, I'll work on 'how opposites affect our lives." for once, she had no response. I turn to my book and grab a piece of blank paper and pencil and started reading.

I checked my watch. 2 hours had passed, I'm almost finished one page of writing notes and only half way through my book. I look over to Yaya. Huh? She actually half way through the book with about half a page written with her notes... She's really trying to finish...

"Yaya... How are you doing? Need help?" I couldn't help but ask. She looks back at me with a smile.

"Yaya's okay. Kairi doesn't need to help her. Yaya is trying to help Kairi, remember?" she turns back to the book and continues to write more notes. I guess even Yaya could work hard, if she trys. I turn back and continue my work.

2 more hours pass by. I look around to look for Musashi-san, to find him and Pepe-chan sleeping together, side by side. That should be enough for today. I turn to see Yaya's head down on the table, with her arms surrounding her, sound asleep. I don't want to wake her but... My hand move towards her and gentally pats her head.

"Yaya-chan... Wake up. We are finished for today." I whisper loud enough for her to her. She slowly raises her head and opens her eye.

"Are we finished... Can Yaya go home now?" she says with a cute and tiered tone, while rubbing her eyes. I nod.

"I'll walk you home, since it's dark out." I stand and reach my hand out to her. She accepts it and I pull her up. We wake up Musashi-san and Pepe-chan, put on our jackets and head out.

[ Next Day Yuiki"s residence]

(Normal pers.)

"KAIRI! Yaya's done! Yaya's finally done!" Yaya screams to Kairi, who's working on the poster.

"Good, now can you please pass me the marker, over there. I need to finish this up." Yaya happily hands the marker over to him. She sits down on her couch and watches Kairi as he finishes the last bit of poster.

She looks over at Musashi-san and Pepe-chan playing around. Musashi started teaching Pepe how to swing a sword like a samurai, which made Yaya smile and giggle. She turns to the window and focuses her eyes on the snowy outdoors. Kairi takes his focus off of his work and looks up at Yaya. Her head tilted with boredom in her eyes focused outward. Kairi suddenly has an idea.

"Yaya-chan" he calls out to her, which catches her attention. "Why don't we go out somewhere tomorrow, since we finished our work early." he said we a smile. Yaya's face lightens up and a big smile appears.

"Hai, we should!" she says happily.

"Then, it's settled. Tomorrow, after school we'll go out and do something fun." he says and Yaya nods in agreement.

[ Tomorrow, after school ]

"Ready, Yaya?" Kairi says to Yaya.

"One sec, Kairi." she packs up her stuff in her bag. Meanwhile, Kairi stands there waiting for Yaya, with Musashi floating around his shoulder. Yaya then, comes running to Kairi, with Pepe at her side.

"Let's go." Yaya and Kairi walk out of school together.

"Wait a minute, Yaya. Where are we going exactly?" Kairi questions. Yaya looks over at Kairi.

"Huh? That doesn't sound right coming from Kairi." she laughs. A sweat drop appears on his head. She starts to think. In an instant, she go it.

"Yaya knows!" she grabs Kairi's hand and runs.

"AAAHHHH! YAYA?!" Kairi being dragged by Yaya suddenly, couldn't see because his breath fogged up his glasses. The snow started falling, lightly on their heads.

After a few minutes of running, they stop in front of an outdoors mall. They catch their breaths and wait a moment for Musashi and Pepe to catch up.

"For once... I don't mind being here." he says to Yaya, slightly out of breath. She turns to him and smiles.

"Let's get looking." Musashi adds. They all nod and head onwards. Snow falls slowly down to the ground as everyone passes by. Everybody doing their winter shopping and having a good time. Yaya and Kairi walk around with their charas floating behind them. Yaya spots a crêpe shop with a new flavour. Of course, she goes and buys some, followed by candy and other sweet treats, while Kairi is stuck chasing after her. They find a bench near by and take a break.

"Ohh, what does Kairi want? Yaya doesn't mind buying it for. After all, Yaya is Kairi's senpai." she says while eating a piece of candy.

"It's okay. I don't need anything and I brought some money with me, just in case." he says confidently.

"Hahahaha, that's so Kairi." Yaya starts giggling, making Kairi also giggle.

"Thank you, Kairi" Yaya says silently, while smiling at the sky. "It makes Yaya happy to have a reason to still be Yaya." she whispers. Kairi looks at her with surprise. Even Musashi and Pepe looked surprised.

(Kairi's pers.)

'A reason to still be Yaya'? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Everyone makes Yaya so happy. So much that Yaya doesn't really want to grow up... She doesn't want the happiness to change and go away." she looks at me still with a smile, but it slightly faded.

"It's not that bad to grow up. You'll..." huh?... She looks at me with a slightly sad face. Why does she look sad? She looks up to the sky.

"Yaya still wants to be the same. It's hard to change... but... if Yaya has to, Yaya would never want to change her happy personality." ... It that how Yaya really think... I can't believe the girl who is always happy and energetic, could think so deep about herself.

"Yaya... Everybody has to change sooner or later, even you. But even if you do change... I hope you'll still be the 'fun, happy, energetic girl' you are today." I hope she'll still be as happy. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but, even when she's annoying at times... It would hurt me to see the 'bubbly, sweet' personality disappear.

"YAYA... Will... try her hardest to act like herself even when she grows up, because Yaya has so much fun with her friends." Yaya says with determination.

I place my hand on her head. "Then it's good to know that you have such a fun and sweet personality." she stares at me with surprise, then she jumps towards me and hugs me tightly. 'Ba-thump'

"Uuuuhhhh?! Yyy...Yaya?" she squeezes even more.

"Thank You Kairi!" she says with a happy voice. I smile.

"No problem... and Thank you for being you." I whisper into her ear. Never thought I would ever say that to her. She pulls away, then I feel something kiss me on the cheek. UUuuuuuuuhhhhh?! I could feel my face becoming hot.

"UUuuuuuuhhhhh?! YyyyyYaya?!" her face lights up with laughter. 'Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump'

"Kairi's blushing! HAHAHAHA!" If she gets to do that then I'll...

(Normal pers.)

Kairi puts his hand Yaya's and comes in close. Yaya turns to him... (hehehe.. you know what comes next... ^.^) 'BOOM' THIER LIPS COLLIDE! He pulled back, Yaya's face turns completely red... This time Kairi lights up with laughter... then suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kairi screams as Yaya jumps on him, with strength even stronger then the last time, making them both fall off the bench, landing on the floor and onto the snow. Her face digs into his jacket.

"Yaya, loves Kairi..." she gently whispers. His eyes widen, his glasses fog up and he hugs her tight.

"I... Love you too." he says. Yaya lifts her head to face Kairi. A big happy smile appears on her face...

* * *

"Oh... Isn't that Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun?" Rima and Amu pass by. The two of then turn to see Yaya sleeping on Kairi others shoulder and Kairi sleeping on the head, with their fingers intertwined.

"Yea!" Amu says surprised "Since when were those two so close?" she looks over to Rima.

"Last time I checked, they were total opposites." Rima says, then she turns, facing Amu "And I thought Kairi liked you?" Rima points out. A sweat drop slides down Amu's head.

"I guess he found someone else to love... but Yaya was the last person I'd expect. Considering that she is completely different from Kairi." Amu looks over to the couple sleeping on the bench.

"You know what they say... 'Opposites attract'." Rima smiles at them.

"I guess they do. Hehehehe"

* * *

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COMPLETELY ADORABLE! Moe, moe, moe!" Renge-chan screams out.

"WHAT THE?! Renge get out of Fanfic story! Wait, How did you even..? UUURRRGH, never mind... Well, that's the end of this story.. Thank you for reading my cheesy fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!"-ME

"Don't forget to review this story." -Kyoya

"KYOYA-SAN! (*x*) What are guys even in this story? You guys are not even from this anime!... You know what, never mind... Thanks everybody, hope you read my other stories.. well until next time... BYENEE!"-ME


End file.
